Enough
by Berserker Nightwitch
Summary: After Tohru talks to Akito, things start to change around the Sohma house. They are on a picnic and Akito watches his family. Oneshot.


Summary: Tohru's words got to Akito. He has only a short time left to live, but he is trying to make up the years of torture and torment up to the Juunishi.  
  
Spoilers: Episode 26 (last episode). Don't read if you don't like spoilers.  
  
~-~-~  
  
It had been three months since Tohru had gone to visit Akito. The others thought that he hadn't paid attention to anything she had said, but after she left the main house, Akito began to change things. It all started with Hiro and Kisa.  
  
Flashback   
  
"You called for me?" Hiro asked, standing a few feet from the head of the family.  
  
"Yes. I would like to apologize for the way I have treated you and Kisa. If you still feel the same way you did, and she returns the feeling, know that you have my blessing on the relationship." Hiro's eyes widened as he listened to Akito's speech. He remembered hearing something about Tohru coming to talk to him, and wondered if she had had something to do with the change in Akito. And if she was the cause of his mood, than maybe she _was_ good for something after all.  
  
"Thank you, Akito," Hiro said, bowing slightly before leaving the room in search of Kisa.  
  
End Flashback   
  
That had only been the start of it. He had also allowed Haru to date Rin, the horse, and had allowed Tohru to stay with Shigure for as long as she wanted to. Akito had also apologized to Hatori for his eye and Kana, Yuki for all the torment he had had to go through as a child, and Kyo for keeping with a foolish tradition and shunning him.  
  
Yuki no longer had a fear of going to the main house; he spent a few days there every week to spend time with his cousins and parents. Kyo sometimes accompanied him, simply because he could. Hatori had begun smiling, and Black Haru made (A/N: Sadly) fewer appearances. Everyone in the family was beginning to heal.  
  
The best part of all, at least in Akito's mind, was that he was no longer feared and ignored. His family and Tohru had begun to come by and visit him. He had spent his entire life up to that point being avoided at all costs. The entire family was afraid of him for one reason or another. He realized that, by trying to leave an impression on them, he was making his family hate him.  
  
"Akito?" The head of the Sohma family looked up at the soft voice calling his name. He smiled at Tohru, making her concerned face even out to a smile.  
  
"Yes, Miss Honda?"  
  
"Are you alright? You looked sad for a moment."  
  
"I was just thinking. Miss Honda shouldn't worry about me, I'll be fine." After a few more minutes of convincing Tohru returned her attention to the food preparations. The entire family had decided to go for a picnic, at Tohru's suggestion. She had casually mentioned it, and the entire family had agreed enthusiastically.  
  
Akito looked around the park to check on his family. Ayame and Shigure were acting like idiots trying to get a reaction out of Hatori. He smirked and turned his face away from them. The snake and the dog exchanged a thumbs-up and grinned. Hiro and Kisa were off near the playground, probably talking. Momiji, Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru were setting out the food and plates. Haru and Rin were in a corner, trying to understand what went wrong in their relationship and if it could be fixed. Ritsu and Kureno were sitting almost quietly in a corner, reading. Every once in awhile the silence would be broken by Ritsu, apologizing profusely for something or other.  
  
Akito smiled, enjoying the sight of his family so happy. Even Yuki and Kyo were smiling. It was strange, as soon as Kyo had been accepted into the family he had stopped picking fights with Yuki. When that happened, the tension between the two had evaporated almost completely. The only fights were when Shigure said something perverted concerning Tohru, and at that point, Yuki and Kyo would team up against him.  
  
Looking around the park, Akito decided that, even if he was going to die soon, it was good that he had started to change things. He may be going against the traditions, but the Juunishi deserved some happiness after all they had been through, whether at his hands, or because of the curse itself. Akito smiled again, knowing that, even though he had put them through so much in the past, his family would miss him when he was gone. And that was enough for him. 


End file.
